Silently Dreaming
by ilovemew
Summary: The curse is broken and everyone wants revenge on Regina. SWAN QUEEN GOODNESS!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story takes place after the curse is broken. Everyone has their memories back and they are just starting to deal with them. **

"That bitch has to pay for what she has done to us!" Grumpy yelled.

"How could she think she can get away with this?" Archie angrily questioned.

Each passing moment the volume grew. The small little once dead silent café in Story Brooke Maine was finally awake. Every citizen was arguing. They were all appalled by their Queen's actions. The Queen, well Mayor now, had stolen their lives from them. The citizens were determined to make her pay.

After the curse was broken Regina went to her house. She knew everyone would want her dead after they received their memories. Regina locked the door and hid in the darkness. She hoped this would be enough to keep her safe. Somehow she knew it wasn't. Regina did nothing to truly assure her safety. She did try to ruin their lives and she knew she had to pay.

"Okay, guys, I know you are all mad but" Snow was cut off by a loud rower. The crowd did not like what she had to say.

"Snow do you hear yourself! She took away your daughter! She stole your chance at happiness! This Evil witch stole your life!" Red screamed at Snow.

"Well" Snow's protests did not work. In the end she gave in.

"She is hiding, like the coward she is!" A man from the crowd yelled.

At once the stampede ran from the café. They were finally getting their revenge. Every single one of them had thirsted for this from the moment the Evil Queen took control of the Enchanted Forest.

Once the gang arrived at Regina's house they wasted no time. Regina's door was broken down in seconds. She could hear it crash. Regina was sitting in her room curled up in a ball in her closet like a child. A tear fell down her cheek and a small squeal left her mouth as she heard the door bang. This was it. She knew it was over. They would kill her. She had done enough to deserve it. Regina thought about what was about to happen. She could beg for mercy but she knew better. She could explain how she never wanted to be evil. She could tell them how ironic her life was. She could tell them how she became evil hiding from the king in the fetal position and that seems she will end her life the same way. She could tell them a lot of things. However, Regina will not do this. She will stay strong and she will not fight death.

"Regina!" she hears Red scream.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay. Don't be afraid," Regina whispers trying to calm herself one last time.

The bed room door breaks down. Snow, Grumpy, and Charming burst into the room. Regina holds her breath for a moment. Maybe if they don't hear her breath they will let her live, if only for a moment longer. Regina closed her eyes tight. Maybe if she couldn't see them, they wouldn't be able to see her.

In one loud swift motion the closet door was opened and Regina revealed. She opened her eyes and looked into Snow's eyes. Regina was violent pulled up by many prying hands.

"Please tell my son I love him. Please make sure he knows I love him," Regina begged Snow. She knew that Snow would be the only person there to show her mercy. Regina had whispered this so softly she wasn't sure Snow heard until she saw the tear. A single tear feel down Snows face. Snow wondered how she could cause her own grandson so much pain.

"What kind of person does that make me?" She questioned.

"WE FOUND HER! SHE IS IN HER!" Graham informed the rest of the group.

Some cheered; some yelled vile things at the helpless woman, and others just stared in disbelief. The time has finally come. The score is finally being made even.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina had thought a lot about this moment. She was not going to beg for life. That was not part of the plan. They would find her yell and then she would die. That was it, plain and simple. Regina would not allow herself to cry or show any sign of weakness. She wanted to be strong until the end. But she couldn't do it.

"Make sure Henry knows I love him," Regina pleaded. She was talking to no one in particular. She was just hoping by some miracle someone would be decent enough to show her mercy. She just needed one soul to tell her son how much she loved him. He had to know.

"Make sure Henry knows I never wanted anything less than the best for him," Regina continued as she was dragged outside.

"Then you should have stayed away from him bitch," Leroy spat.

"Someone please shut her up! I can't take that voice!" Red yelled with a tone of disgust.

Regina thought about how these people could hate her so much. She had been cruel but that was years ago. She has found a family now. She has finally allowed herself to love and this is where it gets her. Regina is grateful that at least Henry and Emma didn't have to see this. Regina told them it would be best if they travel away from everyone for a while. Emma thought this was odd but Regina was offering her time with Henry so she took it.

Someone came up to follow Red's orders. Before Regina knew it a hard wooden baseball bat made contact with her stomach. It literally took the wind out of her. Regina was in disbelief. The second blow was to her head. Regina didn't have time to think this time.

The town's people all fought over what to do with the unconscious Queen before them. The group as always decided Snow should lead them. Snow didn't know what to do. She needed everyone to stop telling her their torture ideas. Snow was so disgusted by their vile words almost vomit. She decided that they could form a line and do what they like to the Queen. Red wanted to yell and beat her. Graham wanted to look her in the eyes while he ripped her heart out.

The street was filled with so much yelling, so much anger.

"Of course they won't just kill me. That will be too easy. They are going to make me suffer, as I have made them suffer. It makes sense." Regina thinks to herself. She was so naïve until now.

Regina pushed her body off of the ground making feeble efforts to escape her fate. Regina almost got up on her knees before she was hit back down. Leroy grabbed her collar and through her down onto the damp pavement.

Regina looked up at the people, her people. She was suddenly taken over by strength. "I don't care. I don't care what you do to me. You can't take anything, or everything. It doesn't matter. I always thought I wasn't capable of feeling love after I was forced to marry the king but that's not true. I have Henry. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He brightens every single day. He makes me proud. He gives me this joy and I can never stop smiling when I am with him. You can kill me but you won't take my life."

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT! I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING! THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for all of the follows and wonderful reviews! I love you guys! Please continue to comment! They make me so happy!**

"Let's see about that," Graham gruesomely threatened.

_"__Emma please take Henry tonight," Regina begged. _

_"__Why? You would never give up time with him."_

_"__I have to work," Regina responds as a sob breaks through._

_"__Regina? Are you sure?" Emma asked with concern._

_"__Emma I am positive. You have to take him. Tell him I love him. Make sure you tell him I love him."_

_"__Regina, don't worry. When I am with him I always make sure he knows that both of his mother's love him." _

_"__Thank you, Good bye"_

_Regina hung up not waiting for an answer. "Emma will love him. Emma will love my son" Regina thought to herself. She silently sobbed into her arm. _

_"__Henry! Come here you are going to Emma's!" Regina yelled to her son. _

_Henry came running down the stairs, "Trying to get rid of me already? Figures" _

_"__Henry! I love you! I don't want to get rid of you!" Regina protested._

_"__Yes you do! But it's okay because I don't want to spend another minute with you, the Evil Queen."_

_Henry's words hit Regina like a knife. Was she really that bad of a mother? Regina walked Henry outside and he ran into Emma's car. _

_"__I love you!" Regina yelled. Henry only glared back at her. He would regret that moment for the rest of his life. _

Regina kept coming in and out of consciousness. She didn't know which was worse. When she was conscious she was being beaten to death literally. When she was unconscious she could hear Henry's cruel words which killed her the same.

Regina laid there on the pavement bloody and bruised. She did fight back. She did not want to give them the satisfaction. She knew if she tried it would be useless. There are just too many of them.

Regina could feel her bloody cloths being ripped from her. She felt so humiliated.

"Why?" Regina barley managed to say.

"Because we just want to cause you as much pain as possible," someone told her. Regina could not see who it was. She really couldn't see much of anything. Everything faded into darkness once again.

The sunrise was one of the most beautiful things Emma had seen. She watched the orange ball of light take over the sky. She had taken Henry to their favorite spot to camp out. It was overlooking the peaceful town. They had a wonderful night of relaxation and were coming back to town. Emma's yellow bug rolled down the street when all of a sudden she abruptly stopped. The streets were completely empty but she could see a limp body in the road. Emma immediately got out of the car and went to it.

"Regina?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god" Emma whispered under her breath. She could not believe her eyes. Regina was barely conscience whimpering incoherent words.

"Mom what's happening?" Henry called from inside the car.

Emma froze unable to think of something to tell him. She would need his help getting the woman into her car but could Emma did not want her son seeing Regina this way.

"Baby I need you to stay in the car," Emma commanded Henry in a shaky voice.

"You only call me baby when something is wrong, so what's wrong?" Henry asked as disobeyed his mother by stepping out of the car.

Henry instantly became speechless. His eyes filled with tears and his stomach dropped. His mother, the woman who raise him and loved him since he was an infant lay almost lifeless on the street. Instantly Henry grew angry, angry at himself. He treated her so poorly last time they talked and he couldn't he just couldn't let that be the last thing she heard him say. What if he had already said his last words to her? His last words to her in anger, said out of hate.

"Save her! We have to save her!" a panicked Henry screamed. "Come on let's go to the hospital! Dr. Whale can save her!"

"No," Regina's small voice was barely audible. She recalled Dr. Whale the previous night, it immediately gave her chills. Regina prayed that they would not take her to him.

Regina looked Emma in the eye, "Please don't take me to him, or any of them." Emma didn't know what it was but something about Regina was different. She could tell this went beyond damaging her pride.

"Okay honey," Emma responded.

Emma scooped Regina up in her arms. She held the cold woman in her arms.

"I am going to keep you safe. I promise I won't let anything more happen to you," Emma whispered to Regina. Emma sat Regina down across the back seats of the car and hurried to the mansion.

Once at the mansion Emma carried Regina again. She was like a mother carrying her sleeping child to her room. Emma laid Regina down on her bed. Henry sat down next to Regina. He reached out and held her hand. This meant the world to Regina. Having her son hold her hand was the best feeling she ever had.

Emma made Henry go to bed against after fighting for a while. Once Henry was gone she could begin to help Regina.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"I am the Evil Queen, they wanted revenge." Regina answered.

Emma just gave Regina a look, a look of sorrow and understanding, even a look of love. Regina was going to use magic to heal her wounds, but she decided not to. She only allowed herself to fix her major scars. Regina wanted the people who hurt her to see what they had done. She wanted them to see her bruises and she needed them to know they didn't break her.

Regina took a shower and put on clean cloths, with Emma's help.

"Okay, you should really go to sleep now. You need your rest," Emma said.

Although Regina didn't want to, she listened. Emma couldn't go to sleep until she knew the brunette was. After Regina fell asleep, Emma watched her for a moment. She looked so peaceful. Emma leaned over and placed a small tender kiss on Regina's forehead.

"Everything is going to be okay," Emma whispered. "I will protect you and I will not let them near you."


	5. Chapter 5

"How can people be this cruel?" Emma asked herself aloud. She had been lying on Regina's couch for the past hour unable to sleep. Emma could not stop thinking about Regina's words. She felt so bad for the poor woman.

_"__Henry is right, you really do need to see a doctor," Emma kindly suggested. _

_Regina looked down at her lap for a moment. She took a long deep breath before finally deciding to slowly speak. _

_"__I can't, Emma." After a short pause Regina continued, "He was there."_

_Emma gave Regina a look of sorrow before she finished her explanation. _

_"__Dr. Whale, he was there. He hit me, and hit me. I could hear my own bones crack as the bat made contact with my skin. He would never help me. I looked into his eyes and all I saw was pure hate. He wanted to kill me. He doesn't want me to be alive." _

_Regina never looked up but Emma could still see the haunted look in her eyes. In that moment Emma had never wanted anything more in her life. She wanted to get revenge. She wanted to make the people who hurt this beautiful strong woman pay. _

_"__Who else…. Who else was there?" Emma asked almost afraid for the answer. _

_"__**Everyone**__."_

_"__Even," Emma started._

_"__Yes," Regina cut off. Regina wasn't sure if she made the right decision. Should she have told Emma that her own parents tried to kill her? Regina did not want to be responsible for causing Emma any pain, ever. _

_"__I'm sorry Emma."_

_"__Don't ever say that. They are the ones who should be sorry." _

Emma shot up as she heard a loud creak interrupt the even louder silence. Emma's body went numb and all she could think about was Regina. Emma quickly took off up the stairs. Once Emma reached the top she saw a figure outside of Regina's room.

"Step back now," Emma harshly commanded.

"It's just me mom! I needed to know if she was alright!" the small child fearfully shouted back.

"I'm sorry Henry. You scared me!" Emma suddenly felt very guilty. She should have known her son would want to see his mother. He was terrified of losing her.

"I'm sorry mom. I shouldn't have," Henry spoke with disappointment in his eyes.

Henry started to walk away, looking more disappointed than ever.

"Wait Henry, you can see her. She would like that. Don't be loud though she is sleeping," Emma warned.

Henry turned around and walked up to his sleeping mother's door. He very carefully opened it. Henry was so nervous he was shaking. He told one small step into Regina's room. It was dark and he did not see her face but he knew it was covered in bruises.

"Mom, I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said to you earlier." One tear fell down Henry's small check; it was soon followed by another and another. "I love you so much, and that can never change. I am so sorry for being such a jerk. I don't know why I do it but I promise you it will not happen again. I will not let it happen again. I will always be on your side. Even when I act stupid or we get into a fight it will never change the fact that I love you. I wish I could take back all of the horrible things that I said to you. I will stand by you for all of this. I will make sure the monsters that hurt you will pay. It's not right that they get it live without punishment when you are like this. I wouldn't let them hurt you again." Henry looked at his mother for a moment. "I shouldn't have let them hurt you."

Henry watched his mothers' chest rise and fall. He was so grateful that she was alive. Henry, now satisfied walked out of the room. He thought that his mother was angry with him for his nasty words. He didn't know how wrong he was. He didn't understand that she forgave him the second they left his mouth. He didn't understand she loved him unconditionally, and that fact broke her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

_"__You knew," Emma stated. _

_"__Knew what?" Regina asked. _

_"__You knew they were coming. You had me take Henry to protect him."_

_"__Not just him," Regina looked into Emma's eyes. At that moment the two women felt so connected. Emma's heart skipped a beat. Regina actually wanted to protect her. Emma couldn't help but smile. Knowing Regina cared about her made the blonde extremely happy. Though out her life no one had really cared about her, now someone does. _

Emma walked back down stairs after she was satisfied that Henry went to bed. She could not stop herself form remembering the night. Despite Regina's mental and physical wounds Emma felt like they had grown closer tonight. Maybe it wasn't despite her injury, maybe it was because of it. Maybe this is what they needed to bring them together. Maybe almost losing life was what they need to see what really matters.

As the sun rose lay in the middle of the sky it covered Story Brook like a warm blanket. Everyone was being to fill the streets.

"Where is she?" Red nervously asked. She was staring at the blood stained pavement, like everyone else. They had left Regina here overnight thinking she was too weak to go anywhere.

"What the hell!?" Leroy screamed, "I told you we should have locked her up! Now she is free to come kill us all and you know she will!"'

"We need to find her, she couldn't have gone far," stated a worried Snow.

The community all looked upon each others' faces. Everyone wore a look of worry. They were aware that they had pissed off the Evil Queen. Everyone thought she would kill them for sure. She was Evil what else would she do to them? No one had ever considered that Regina had any compassion. No one ever took a moment to think about how she became evil. No one ever cared to think much about her.

"We just have to find her before she finds us," David suggested.

"Come on guys let's stop wasting time and kill the bitch," Dr. Whale yells. He speaks so calmly. His tone would never show he was talking about taking someone's life. He did not give her a second thought. None of them did. None of them realized that she was a person, just like them. None of them wanted to believe it.

The gang decided to go to the mansion. No one really thought she would be stupid enough to stay at her house but maybe she left a clue as to where she would go. The magical vault was also a place of interest. The Evil Queen might be there coming up with a curse to use on them. All of them thought she would want revenge, but oddly enough they were wrong. They never thought about Regina not wanting violence.

"Looking for someone?" Regina asked as she stepped onto her porch.

AN: Thank you for all of the kind reviews and follows! I am so happy you all like it! Please continue to read and review! I love hearing from you all! Love you!


	7. Chapter 7

A small warm hand immediately reached out and grabbed onto Regina's arm. Emma was standing right there at her side holding her making sure she was okay. Regina was mad that Emma didn't think she could do this on her own but soon became washed with gratitude. Regina leaned on Emma for balance. Without Emma she would have fallen down.

_The voices could be heard from inside the house. The family pretended they couldn't hear them. They wanted to believe as if they weren't there. Regina couldn't take it anymore she got up and ran downstairs. _

_Emma shot up immediately, "Regina? It's okay."_

_"__They are coming back. You are in danger. They are going to kill me. You have to go. I won't let you get messed up in this," Regina pleaded. _

_"__It's okay, Regina. I am not going anywhere now, or ever. I will be here for you from this moment on. I will not allow them to hurt you. From the first moment I saw you I have been silently dreaming, silently hoping. Hoping that one day you and me could be together. I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. Regina, you don't need to worry they are out there living their lives and we are all safe in here. I will always protect you." Emma didn't understand one curial detail. No one wanted to stop until they killed her. They were still planning on hurting Regina. Emma didn't think they would after almost killing her. Wasn't that enough? Hadn't they taken enough? There was not much more left of Regina to take. Her whole life everyone had taken. When she became the Evil Queen, she finally started to take things for herself. She was not weak; no one dared take from her again, until now. _

_Regina looked back into Emma's eyes. Both women had tears in their eyes. _

_"__Emma, I love you," Regina whispered. _

_Emma leaned forward taking away what little personal space they had. _

_"__I love you too." _

_Emma was so close to Regina. Their lips only seconds apart. Regina had longed for the day she kisses Emma Swan. Although she never thought it would happen, she dreamed of her beautiful lips on top of her own. It was finally about to happen when the yelling came louder and louder. Regina knew they had come back. She was not about to let them take her family. _

"Get the hell out of here you bastards!" Emma screamed.

"Emma!" Snow screeched.

"What has she done to her!" someone shouted.

"Do I have to repeat myself? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Emma repeated with more forcibly.

The crowd started to back up with looks of shock, fear, and confusion. Within a few short moments everyone had left the yard besides Snow.

"Emma," she repeated. Suddenly Snow started sobbing. She was finally seeing her daughter, but she was with Regina.

"I never want to see you again," Emma coldly stated, "Go with them, get the hell away."

"Emma, please come with me! You don't know the things she has done!" Snow yelled but Emma interrupted her.

"But I do know what you have done! You almost killed her! That was twenty years ago! Regina has changed she is a kind loving person. I don't give a shit what she has done in the past. Get out of my sight." Emma spoke with a tone of disgust.

Emma turned around and walked back inside with her arm still around her love.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I hope you like it! Thanks for all of the comments and follows! You guys are the best! **

"You don't have to do this," Regina tells Emma.

"Do what?" Emma asked, although she already had a pretty good idea of what she was talking about.

"You don't have to pick me over your family. You have always wanted a family and I don't want to come in the way of your relationship with them. You deserve to be with them, and to be happy. I…I" Regina looked off in the distance and cut herself off.

"You what?" Emma asked. She didn't want the woman before her to hold things back. Emma felt responsible for everything that happened. If only she was there to protect Regina. If only she was there to stop them from hurting her. If only…

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your kindness," Regina whispered only barely enough for Emma to hear.

"Regina, that's not true" Emma begins in a very compassionate voice. Emma has never doubted Regina, not even for a second. She reaches out and puts her arm around Regina. She wants, no needs the brunette to know she is worthy: worthy of love, worthy of happiness, worthy of redemption.

"No, it is. You don't know the things I have done. I have hurt so many innocent people. I"

"It does not matter. Regina look at me. You did not deserve this. You deserve all of the kindness in the world. You deserve happiness and love." Regina had no idea how much Emma wanted to give her all of the things she so desperately wanted. All Regina had ever wanted was for someone to love her. Her mother never did, she just wanted to use her to gain money and power. Her father never loved her enough. He was never strong enough to stand up to her mother. Finally Regina found real true love with Daniel, but Snow brutally ripped that from her. She lost her only love, the only person who ever truly loved her to be forced to marry a monster. For years she was trapped in a castle. Regina was not even a person anymore; she was just one of the king's belongings. Once she had finally given him what he deserved all that was left of her was bitterness. She was just a shell of a person. Causing others pain was all she could do. Regina only became alive again when she first held her baby in her arms. He was so innocent and so beautiful. Henry was perfect. He was everything she could ever hope for. Regina felt something that she had been missing for ages: love. Regina was finally able to love someone, and he loved her back. It seemed she was finally getting her happy ending, until she wasn't enough for him anymore. She was never enough. It broke Regina when he started to see her as evil. When he left her to find the savior, she was overwhelmed with hatred again. It was not the same pain as before but equally if not more damaging. Regina had finally opened herself up again but only to be rejected. Regina learned that no matter what she could never be good enough.

Regina just stayed silent. She could not answer Emma. Regina knew Emma was wrong. She knew a happy ending was impossible.


	9. Chapter 9

_Regina was floating on the line of consciousness. She didn't know what was going on all she knew was she was in pain. _

_"__No, please stop, Leo your hurting me," a disoriented Regina mumbled. _

_The crowd around Regina did not notice her plea. No one cared. The Queens subjects continued to beat their ruler. Every citizen took of years of angry out on the woman's limp body. _

_Snow Whites ears rug at the sound of her father's name. She had stood away from the crowd. Snow was conflicted. She wanted to cause Regina so much pain but part of her could not bring herself to hurt another human. Snow knew she must have heard Regina wrong. Her father was a very noble courageous man. He was always so sweet with his family. Snow needed to know how her precious kings' name could come up at such a violent time. Maybe Regina wanted him to protect her. She couldn't, no wouldn't face the obvious truth, even as it hit her across the face. _

The knock interrupted the silence of the cold evening. Emma was holding Regina in her arms. Regina has never felt safer. The two were beside Henry watching a movie. It was a truly beautiful family moment. Another bang hit the door. Emma rolled her eyes with disgust.

"I will get it," Emma said in her pissed of tone.

Regina's stomach flipped over, knowing one of her attackers was behind the door.

"Oh my god, what part of I never want to see you again don't you understand!" Emma sternly yelled in a whisper. She did not want Regina to see who it was. She wanted to protect her from any more hurt.

"Okay Emma, I know you hate me, and you have every reason too. You need to know that I love you and I always will. I hope one day you can forgive me and we can be a family again."

Emma interrupted her mother, "There is no way in hell I will ever forgive you now please leave."

Emma's voice frightened Snow. She did not speech in angry, her voice was calm. She was too calm. Emma didn't act like she was spiting hatful phrases at her own mother. Snow swallowed her hurt and presided hoping to get what she came for.

"Even though you don't want to talk to me, is it possible that I could talk to Regina?"

Emma started laughing. She laughed so hard she almost cried. Snow just looked back at her with confusion and worry for this crazy display.

"Sorry, it's just that you are too funny. If you think that I will ever allow you near her after what you did you are sadly mistaking. Now will you please leave us alone and be a dear and go to hell?" Emma smiled and closed the door on Snows face.

As Emma turned around to go back to her family she found Regina standing directly behind her. Regina said nothing but reached over Emma and opened the door. Snow and Regina simply stared into each other's cold eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Both women were full of hate for each other. Regina looked back at Emma and gave her a look telling her everything was okay. Regina took a step outside and closed the door leaving Emma alone inside.

Regina and Snow stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Snow stated. She was very sincere. Snow would do anything to take it all back. Regina hadn't deserved to be savagely attacked. She could have stopped all of this, but instead she helped hurt her.

"I believe you." Regina started to speak trying to get the words out, "We have spent so many years hating each other. We need to get past this, for Emma's sake. She needs her mother. She needs you. I know I deserved what you did. I spent years trying to kill you. I was so bitter and full of hate. I know we will never like each other, or even tolerate one another but I want us to move on. I want us to move on."

Regina could not believe she was saying those words. Regina had spent half of her life hating the woman before her. Now Regina knew it was time to forgive and try to forget. She knew she could never truly get over Snow's betrayal even though it happened so many years ago.

Snow was in awe. She froze for minute unable to talk because her body was taken over by shock.

"Really?"

"Yes. I think it's for the best."

"Regina I would like that. I would like that a lot." This is what Snow has been waiting her whole life for. When Snow first met Regina she loved her. She loved her kindness. Snow was never able to hate Regina despite everything they went through. Snow knew somewhere under all of her evilness and pain there was that kind girl who saved her like. Snow wanted that girl back. She wanted that girl to be her mother and to love her. Snow idolized Regina so much as a child. She wanted to be just like her.

Regina had watched the woman in front of her grow up. Snow was always too nice, too weak. Regina knew they could never see eye to eye because Snow didn't understand pain. Snow would never be able to understand Regina or her actions.

Regina turned to go inside. She could not handle seeing much more of this woman.

"Wait, Regina?"

"What?" Regina questioned.

"Well.. um. I don't know how to ask you this so I am just going to."

"What?" Regina asked again in an agitated tone.

"When you were umm unconscious you said something." Snow mumbled.

Regina's heart started racing. She knew she had admitted to something but was extremely worried as to what is was.

"When they beat you," Snow started.

"We, it's not they it's we. You helped them." Regina pointed out.

"When we beat you, you were talking under your breath." Snow paused for a moment gathering up the courage to finish her question. "You said my father's name."

Regina looked back at Snow suddenly shaking. Regina's mind went back to all of those years ago. She felt like her nightmare was happening all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

"You make this so hard," Regina told Snow angry filling her body.

Snow opened her mouth as if she was about to say something. Regina just shook her head. She could not deal with the pathetic fool. Regina turned around and slammed the door in Snow's face.

"What just happened?" questioned an extremely curious Emma.

"Nothing, it was nothing," lied Regina.

Emma looked in Regina's eyes. There was no question the brunette was lying. Emma decided it would be best if she would just accept the lie for now. Regina looked pale her face flushed with anger.

"Can we just go back to how it was before and finish our damn movie?" Regina asked squirming uncomfortable at Emma's gaze.

"Yeah let's go," Emma whispered tugging on Regina's arm. The woman walked back to their son. Henry gave them a confused look. Emma shot back a 'don't ask' glare and Henry got the message. The three watched the rest of the movie in silence.

Emma watched Regina. The woman was obviously in pain. Emma wanted to help her so badly. She couldn't seem to shake the idea that this was her fault. If she hadn't allowed her mother talk to Regina, she wouldn't be so upset.

Regina paid no attention. She could not stop thinking. Regina had spent her whole life in pain. There had always been something horrible going on. When she was young she didn't dare show emotion. Regina's mother left her angry. She pushed all of her anger down and tried her best not to feel it. She went from one abusive home to another, when she married the king. He filled her with a new kind of rage. She still continued to mask all of her pain until one day she exploded. All of those years of angry were finally let lose. While she was the Evil Queen she was completely controlled by her angry. All of the rage consumed her. Regina was tired of getting beat up so she hurt everyone so they couldn't hurt her. With Henry all of Regina's rage disappeared. Her soul was liberated. She was free. Free from herself. After everyone had attacked her she was just done. Regina was burnt out. She just needed this cruel cycle of violence and hatred to end. Regina just wants the one thing that has been missing her whole life. She wants something that never seemed possible before: peace.

**AN: Sorry it's so short! Thank you for all of the review I love them! And I love all of you! Thanks for reading, hope you are enjoying it.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Stop! Please stop!" Regina pleaded, "Haven't we hurt each other enough?"

They didn't stop. Maybe they didn't hear her, but maybe they just didn't care.

Emma was woken up by Regina's cries. Emma was expecting Regina to have nightmares again and was just waiting to go upstairs and comfort the other woman. I could hear Regina thrashing around and pleading, she knew what she was thinking about. Emma could not get the image of a hurt dying Regina out of her head. She could not comprehend how her "friends" viciously broke the strong woman.

Emma opened Regina's bedroom door and rushed to the sleeping woman. She grabbed Regina and held her in her arms.

"It's okay honey, you're safe now," Emma whispered in the brunettes ear.

Regina held onto the other woman with a strong grasp. Regina felt so safe in Emma's arms.

"I'm sorry, I just want to be okay," Regina told Emma.

"Don't apologize, I'm here for you. I will always be here."

Regina had her head resting on Emma chest. The two lay across Regina's bed in each others' arms. Regina soon fell asleep and Emma followed her. Neither of them had ever slept better. Just being near each other was the best feeling in the world.

"Why was Emma there?" Grumpy asked. "What the hell did the Evil Queen do to her?"

"Do you think she was brainwashed?" Dr. Whale added.

"Well I think she was there because she wanted to be," Granny said. Granny was not surprised that Emma came to Regina's rescue. She always knew they shared something; something special.

Everyone looked at Granny and gave her a weird look. They were all confused. It never crossed any of their minds that someone could love Regina, the Evil Queen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Red asked.

"You know the way they look at each other; it just doesn't surprise me Emma came to her rescue,"

The dinner was quiet for a moment. Everyone had a face that shone a mix of confusion and disgust. They could not picture the Queen happy and especially not with Emma. Emma was the savior. She was supposed to get rid of the Evil Queen. Little did they know that Emma did get rid of what was left of the Evil Queen. When Regina was with Emma she was only Regina. There was no evil left in her.

"Umm okay anyway I think we need to get Emma out of there," said Red changing the subject.

Grumpy moan, "She doesn't need our help, she is with the enemy."

"Come one guys she is our savior, it's time we return the favor."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Guys I am so sorry! My computer got a bunch of viruses and I had to take it in to the shop to be fixed. I think I will do one more chapter maybe two depending on what you guys think! Leave comments with suggestions or just tell how it's going! Thanks for reading.

"You might have her fooled her but you will never fool me bitch," Grumpy snarled under his breath. It smelled of vodka. Regina's lip quivered in disgust.

Soon a harsh hand had met Regina's face. Regina, sitting in bed, whispering to herself, "It's just a dream, it's just a dream. You are okay. Wake up, wake up!"

"What was that?" Grumpy asked amused. His face was adorned with an evil grin. "This is no dream sweetheart." Grumpy let out a low devious chuckle.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Regina said louder.

Regina knew everything would be okay if she could just wake up. She would be in Emma's warm embrace once more.

"This is quite amusing actually, to see you going crazy. I didn't think I would live to see the day. You spent to long killing my friends, my loved ones. It's time I return the favor and kill you since there is no one you love. You are incapable of love and no one could ever love you," Grumpy's voice was so cold he didn't even seem human.

Grumpy pulled out his gun and aimed it at Regina. "I've been waiting for this for a long time. No one deserves this more than you."

"Please, what about my son? What about Henry," Regina cried.

"Don't worry, he will be better off."

The gun exploded and the bang was so loud Regina could still hear the sound ringing in her ears. Blood started rushing out of Regina's chest. The last thing Regina saw before falling onto the cold floor was Grumpy smile and leave. Regina lay motionless on her bedroom floor in a pool of her own blood. For a moment Regina just stopped and stared at the ceiling unable to move.

The will to live had taken over her body causing her to try and stop the blood. Regina tried to cover her wound with her hand but she was fighting a losing battle.

Just as Regina was convinced that she was going to die she heard the door open downstairs. Her only thought was a prayer. A prayer that it was Emma. That Emma would save her.

"Emma!" Regina gasped barley making a sound.

"Emma!" She tried again but her voice was even hoarser than the first time.

"Okay pretty lady, I went out and bought us some pancakes from Granny's. I would have baked them but I'm such a horrible cook. You will have to teach me, one day," Emma said with a chuckle. She could imagine Regina teaching her. Emma could see them old together and Regina still being the only one who knows how to cook. She was almost yelling to Regina as she gracefully walked through the house into Regina's room.

"Oh my God!" Emma screamed.

She ran right up to Regina. Emma quickly took off her shirt and held it over Regina's wound.

"It's okay honey, you're safe now," Emma whispered, "You are going to be just fine. I will not let anything bad happen to you."

_Emma opened Regina's bedroom door and rushed to the sleeping woman. She grabbed Regina and held her in her arms. _

_"__It's okay honey, you're safe now," Emma whispered in the brunettes ear._

_Regina held onto the other woman with a strong grasp. Regina felt so safe in Emma's arms. _

_"__I'm sorry, I just want to be okay," Regina told Emma. _

_"__Don't apologize, I'm here for you. I will always be here." _

"Emma…" Regina tried to talk but words came difficultly to her. She loudly gasped for air and tried to continue.

"It's okay honey. Don't talk. I'm here." Emma reached for her phone and dialed 911. She yelled into the phone with fear and shock. She needed Regina as much as Regina needed her.

"I…I….love you" Regina managed to choke out.

"I love you, I love you too baby," Emma cried. She could not stop herself now, tears were everywhere. Emma's tears fell down to her hands and mixed with Regina's blood.

_Regina looked back into Emma's eyes. Both women had tears in their eyes. _

_"__Emma, I love you," Regina whispered. _

_Emma leaned forward taking away what little personal space they had. _

_"__I love you too." _

"You're going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay," Emma stated, "I am not letting you die. Do you hear me?! You are not dying on me! Henry needs you. I need you."

Regina opened her eyes one last time and looked up into Emma's. Regina had always loved Emma's eyes. She loved them when she looked upon her son for the first time, and she loved them when she first met Emma. Regina loved that her son shared Emma's eyes. They were so beautiful, so honest.

Emma bent down and placed a kiss on Regina's lips. She had always wanted to do that. Regina could taste Emma's tears. She opened her mouth about to say something when she started choking.

Regina took one last loud frantic gasp. Then there was silence. A small silence, filled with horror and fear. Emma could not process what was happening. She pulled Regina's limp body up and held her in a strong hug.

"NO! Regina! I love you! Everything will be okay!" Emma screamed.

Emma hugged Regina's limp body placing kisses in her dark hair. Emma kept muttering I love you over and over again. Nothing else in the world seemed to exist.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry it's been a while, first I had finals then I was just lazy. Thank you for still reading my story and putting up with my late chapters. Okay so last chaptered ending with Regina dying, so yeah here it goes**

David ran up the long grand stair case. His travel felt painfully long. Once he reached his destination David's heart broke. He saw his daughter completely broken down. David slowly inched closer to his daughter wanting to do anything possible to comfort her.

The father reached out and put a loving hand on his daughters shoulder. Emma quickly spun around smacking his hand away.

"What are you doing here?" Emma screeched.

"Emma honey, you need to relax," David calmly attempted to coax her.

"Relax! Are you serious!? Regina needs help! Just because you wanted her dead doesn't mean she should die! She needs an ambulance not you! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" Emma screamed loud enough to pierce ear drums.

"Honey, I'm so sorry she is dead there is nothing we can do. She is in a better place, it will" Charming was cut off mid-sentence by his hysterical daughter.

"GET OUT!" Emma's face was covered in a blanket of tears. Her long blond hair stuck to her wet checks.

"Honey, I'm not leaving your side. I'm here for you and I will always be." David reached out to his daughter again. She was in so much pain and it broke him. He could do nothing to make his own daughter better. He was powerless.

"Stop pretending that you care about me. I don't need you and need a freaking DOCTOR!" Emma's words hit her father like little knives.

"Emma, you don't need a doctor. Regina is dead, no one can change that. I know you loved her, she knows you love her but you have to let go."

Emma's tears started flowing faster and faster. She hugged Regina's limp body as close to her as she possibly could. Emma kissed the brunettes head whispering words of comfort to her. "LET HER GO?! She needs me! I have to help her!"

"Emma," David said as he knelt down eye level with her, "there is no one there."

"What? What are you even talking about! She is right here, I'm holding her. Regina is right here!" Emma screamed with even more hysteria then before.

"I'm so sorry Emma but she's not there. Do you remember what happened three months ago?"

Emma just looked up at her father with frustration. "LISTEN TO ME!" Emma spoke loud pausing between each word to get her point across, "I. DON'T. CARE. WHAT. YOU. ARE. TALKING. ABOUT. REGINA. NEEDS. MEDICAL. ATTENTION. NOW!"

"Please don't make this more difficult than it needs to be, just listen to me," charming begged. "Regina passed away. There is no one there Emma. Remember when you found her on the road?"

"How could I forget! She was almost dead thanks to you and your little friends."

"Emma, she died that day."

"No, no, no, you're lying!" Emma's memories fought to come out with no avail.

"Forgive me," David said as leaped to his daughter stabbing her arm with a syringe.

Emma's world started to go black as she mumbled, "I love you, Regina."

"How's she doing?" Charming asked the door who was beside Emma's hospital bed. "She is still under that sedative you gave her; she should walk up in about an hour."

Charming up his arm around his wife and held her tight.

"I can't keep doing this," Snow said.

"I know it's been really tough but she will get through this," her husband reassured her.

"David, it's been three months."

"I know, I know." David looked off in the distance out the window. He shook his head not knowing what to do. His family was broken.

"This time when she wakes up let's not tell her. She doesn't need to know. She can just be mad at us," Snow suggested.

"I would love to protect her but Archie said she can never move on until she remembers."

"David, how can we expect her to remember killing her true love and be okay?" Snow spat at her husband.

_Emma's yellow bug rolled down the street when all of a sudden she abruptly stopped. The streets were completely empty but she could see a limp body on the road. Emma immediately got out of the car and went to it._

_"__Regina!"_

_But it had been too late, the damage was done. Emma didn't see Regina lying on the street. Emma had already hit her love. Emma had already killed her love. _


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Okay so this is my last chapter. It will explain everything. Thank you all for reading! I love you guys and hope you enjoyed my story. Well here it goes….**

Emma awoke franticly in her hospital bed. A few doctors ran into her room quickly giving her light sedatives.

"Where's Regina?" Emma cried.

"Calm down, Mrs. Swan. Just relax. You will get your answers soon." The short blond doctor told her.

Emma could feel the drugs taking control. Her body suddenly felt light and her pain seemed to be numbed. Archie walked into the room just as the medicine started working.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" Emma begged.

"That's what I'm here to do. First, I need you to promise me something."

"What? I will do anything I just want to know how Regina is. I love her so much, please just tell me." Emma pleads.

"This is going to be hard to hear but just listen."

"Okay, I can handle it."

Archie took a deep breath, this wasn't easy. "It all started that day you went out camping with Henry. Regina was attacked. Yes I admit it all of us were sick of her walking around here like she was invincible We wanted her to pay for all of the horrible things she had done to us. We were just supposed to scare her but it turned into something else. Grumpy lost it and he kept hitting her and hitting her. It went further than we met to take it. I will always be sorry I couldn't stop them. When you drove into town we were all still at her house. She had gotten up and tried to run away. Regina was trying to get away from us when she tripped on the road. You didn't see her. Emma, do you remember? You hit her. She died that day."

"No! That didn't happen! We have been spending time together as a family. I love her I would never do that," Emma spoke through a waterfall of tears. She was starting to remember but she didn't want to.

"Emma, Regina has been died for three months. She was never really with you. You wanted her to be but she wasn't. She was buried in the cemetery with her father and Daniel."

Emma looked blankly at the wall for a moment with tears streaming down her face. She remembered driving down the road that fateful morning. She remembered hitting a bump but that could not have been Regina. Not her Regina. Regina couldn't be dead.

"Take me to her. I need to see her."

Emma had been discharged from the hospital once all of the sedatives wore off. She went straight to the cemetery. She needed to see this for herself. The Charmings' insisted that they come along with her but Emma wouldn't allow it. This was something she needed to do for herself.

Emma got out of her yellow bug with a bouquet of red roses. She walked down the row of graves and frozen when she say the grey tombstone marked:

_Regina Mills loving mother and friend _

Emma had to laugh when she read it. The people who hated her, who were the reason she was on that road had the nerve to call her friend. They were not Regina's friends they were her murderers.

Emma lay down so it was like she was lying next to Regina. She looked up at the sky then next to her. She could almost see Regina. Almost imagine her there again. It was almost like she was still alive.

The blonde put her hand in Regina's tomb; she let out a pained sob. Emma could not believe that the brunette was actually dead. Emma remembered the last few months and she couldn't believe that they weren't real. She had held Regina, kissed her, protected her, and loved her.

Maybe it was real… Maybe she did get the chance to do all of those things.

_Emma's yellow bug rolled down the street when all of a sudden she abruptly stopped. The streets were completely empty but she could see a limp body on the road. Emma immediately got out of the car and went to it._

_"__Regina!"_

_Regina looked at Emma. She was covered in her own blood, dying in front of Emma's eyes. "Emma…." Regina attempted to talk. She was so weak and losing so much blood. "Emma I love you. I've always loved you. I just need you to know that I love you." Emma was holding Regina's head attempting to stop her from drowning in her own blood. _

_"__I love you. I love you too, Regina. You are going to be okay. I am going to save you; I am going to protect you." _

_Regina took in her last rigid dying breath and softly spoke for the last time; "You already have, you already have." _

_Regina closed her eyes for the last time. The last thing she was Emma. _

_The End. _

**AN: Okay wow, I'm done. That's it. Thank you all so much for reading! Please tell me what you think! If you want you can always comment requests for a new story, doesn't have to be ouat I watch way to many tv shows! Bye for now! **


End file.
